Nipping at your Nose
by ACNoyes
Summary: Cassandra Risk, a sixteen-year-old New Yorker, thought she was normal. Apparently, she was wrong. The King of Nightmares has taken an interest in her, and a dream-team of legends has risen to protect her. One in particular, will stop at nothing to keep her safe.
1. Chapter One

The living room is cozy. The furniture is worn and faded, magazines and books scattered on the coffee table. Four stockings hang from the fireplace. A nine-foot tall tree takes center stage in the front window. The multi-colored lights adorning the branches provide the only light in the room, casting kaleidoscopic rays over the two girls sitting before it. Their heads are craned back to see the silver and gold ornaments and snow white angel topping.

Julie, the younger of the two, is small, only three years old with blonde hair pulled back in a French braid. Her big blue eyes take in the tree before her, filled with wonder and joy. Her older sister Cassandra holds her close. Her long brown hair drapes over her shoulders and tickles Julie's round face. She's sixteen, and even though she hasn't believed in Santa Clause in a decade, she cherishes the holiday season.

"Can you say 'Christmas,' Julie?" Cassandra coos.

Obediently, Julie murmurs, "Christmas."

Cassandra kisses her little sister's warm cheek. Julie stretches out her tiny hand and caresses a low branch of the tree.

"Are you excited for Christmas to come?" the brunette whispers.

Julie processes the question for a second, still gazing at the tree.

She finally says, "Yes. I hope I'm on the Nice List."

"I'm sure you are," Cassandra says with a soft smile.

Julie yawns and snuggles closer to her sister. Their mother, a woman of about forty appears behind them. Her hair is dark like Cassandra, cut short to frame her round face. Her blue eyes sparkle like Julie's.

"Julie, it's time for bed," she coaxes, a bit reluctant to break the moment.

Cassandra embraces her sister, inhaling the smell of her baby shampoo. Julie presses a tender kiss to Cassandra's forehead before scampering to her mother.

"Goodnight, snowflake," Cassandra calls after the little girl.

Julie waves sweetly. "Night-night."

Julie leaves, scampering up the curved staircase. Her golden braid flies behind her, reminding Cassandra of Rapunzel's magical locks.

Cassandra's mother places a hand on her hip.

"Not too late, Cassandra," she says sternly.

Her mother goes to the heating system mounted on the wall beside the staircase and turns the heater up.

Cassandra glances over her shoulder. The house is over two centuries old and evidence of its lack of insulation scatters the room. Fuzzy socks and slippers litter the floor and two plush throw blankets cover the armrests of the two loveseats. Cassandra moves to her feet, unplugging the tree lights from the wall socket. The room is bathed in darkness, with just enough light from the crescent moon shinning through the large windows to illuminate Cassandra's face. She shows no fear of the dark house. She hasn't been afraid of the dark since she believed in the Easter Bunny.

Julie's voice echoes in the silence, soft and cautious, "Cassie?"

Cassandra chuckles softly, reaching the top of the stairs. A pink glow radiates from an open door along the hallway. Julie stands in the light of the doorway. Unlike her sister, she is uncertain of the darkness.

"Julie, what are you doing up?" Cassandra's voice comes.

Julie waits until Cassandra steps into the dim light and takes her hand.

"Come tuck me in?" she pleads, her blue eyes big and her bottom lip pouting slightly.

Cassandra swings the small girl into her arms and enters the bedroom. It isn't very spacious, cluttered with its occupants possessions. The walls are painted lavender and the dressers and headboard are white-washed wood. Princess and fairy knick-knacks line the dresser. Shelves hold teddy bears and baby dolls with their china-blue eyes open wide. The ovular double-paned window is open wide. Cold, early-December air wisps in.

"Did Mom leave this open?" Cassandra sighs.

With Julie still in her arms, she moves to the window, intent on closing it. The last thing she needs it Julie sniffling for the next few weeks.

"Don't!" Julie cries out. "Please." She yanks Cassandra's hands away from the window.

Cassandra deposits Julie on her bed and helps her slide under the pale pink blankets. Her tiny body makes a small bump on the mattress as she curls in on herself like a roly-poly bug. She shivers gently and a line from a song trickles through Cassandra's mind.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose…" she sings quietly, tapping her index finger to Julie's pink nose.

Julie scrunches her nose.

"Who's Jack Frost?"

Cassandra smiles to herself and nestles on the bed beside her sister.

"You don't know?" she chuckles playfully.

The temperature in the room drops another few degrees and Cassandra finds herself gazing out the open window. A layer of ice has coated one of the window-panes, making a crystalline, beautiful pattern.

Julie, sleepily, shakes her head and leans closer. She adores her sister's stories and she knows just when a good one is beginning. Cassandra has always adored the story of Jack Frost, for he is the patron of her favorite season.

"He's the spirit of winter, Julie," Cassandra starts, her voice distant. "Jack Frost brings the snow on the coldest of days, and freezes over Lake Ivy so we can skate on it."

Julie's eyes slip closed as Cassandra's voice lulls her to sleep.

"He's always on your side during a snowball fight. He is the reason you can see your breath in the cold."

Even though Julie is now sound asleep, Cassandra continues to recite the words by memory, just as her father had told her.

"He's behind that feeling you get when a cold kiss of air nips at your nose, or when a blast of cool wind transforms a window into a drawing board, or the pure joy when a school day becomes a snow day. He can control the winter weather. Ice, and snow. Jack Frost can conjure them up and bend them to his will. He can fly, or so I've heard. And he can make a _fantastic_ snowball."

Cassandra stands and kisses her sister's forehead before moving to the window. She gazes down at the snow on the front lawn, her brown eyes wistful.

She whispers, "He will always keep you safe during the winter."

The latch snaps closed, but a quick blur across the fogged window makes Cassandra open it again.

A large, sturdy tree looms in front of the window, its branches and leaves coated in powdery snow and slick ice. The branch just outside the window is clear of any snow.

_A squirrel_, Cassandra convinces herself with a shake of her brunette head. Without a second though, she closed the window and tip-toed to her own bedroom.

* * *

_The lake is frozen over, reflecting the light of the crescent moon in the dark sky. Gray clouds move quickly overhead and soon cover the moon. Snow banks dot the edges of the lake, small twigs and bits of dead grass poking to the surface. _

_Cassandra finds herself stumbling to the edge of the lake, only clothed in her pajamas. Her shins and knees are scraped and bloody, her hair a wreck. She takes a step backward when she realizes where she is. She stays far away from the water's edge, knowing the ice is thin this early in the season. _

_The bushes to her left rustle._

_"Hello?" she calls gently, then feels liking kicking herself. In every horror movie she's seen, that is the wrong thing to do. A cloud of air appears before her as she breaths out of her mouth. She notices fleetingly that she is _freezing_, especially in her inappropriate clothing. _

_A red fox darts out of the bush and a sharp scream escapes from Cassandra. She covers her mouth and laughs at herself. Nothing to be afraid of. She grins as the fox prances onto the ice, spinning to look at her. The cone-shaped ears twitch and golden eyes stare right at Cassandra. _

_Driven by curiosity, Cassandra finds herself sliding her bare feet onto the ice after the creature. It scampers happily, dashing here and there on the lake. Cassandra makes a clumsy attempt to follow. The fox darts up a nearby tree, the branches hanging over the middle of the frozen lake. Compelled, Cassandra reaches up and swings herself onto a low limb, climbing higher to chase the fox._

_The tiny golden eyes watch her, then point downward as it takes a flying leap from the tree branch. _

_Cassandra's heart leaps into her throat and she jolts forward to try to catch the animal. Surely it will kill itself on impact, or freeze in the below-zero water below the ice. Instead, it vanishes in a blur of black smoke that falls like sand. _

_The branch Cassandra balances on snaps, sending her tumbling and screaming. She nose-dives down, down, down… Her hands break the ice first and every muscle in her body clenches as the icy water envelopes her like a deadly embrace._

* * *

Cassandra jolts awake with a sharp gasp. She is in her bed, legs tangled in the sheets and sweat trickling down the back of her neck. After a few deep breaths, she regains her bearings. She's home. She's safe. The dream is foggy, only vague images of the lake glimmering at the edges of her conscious mind.

Kicking back the blankets, she hisses in pain. Various pink and red scratches mare her bare legs. Twigs stick to her pajama shorts. She wiggles her toes and has to massage her feet to bring feeling back to them. They are as cold as ice.

Her brown eyes are wide and panicked as she turns to her open bedroom window. She swore she closed it the night before. The front lawn is dusted with a fresh layer of pristine snow, and Cassandra can't help but check for footprints. She finds none.

* * *

He watches, his head cocked to the side as she grips the window ledge, her head bent forward. Her chest heaves as she gasps for breath. Jack had hoped she wouldn't remember the night before, or at least would write it off as a dream.

She's smart. He has always known that. He didn't realize when he came to see her, so many years after the first time he saw her, that she would be so beautiful. Her eyes are large and brown, fringed with thick dark lashes. Her hair is long now. She is on her way to becoming a woman and he can't help but wonder what she will look like in a few more years.

The wind whips around his body and he knows he has lingered long enough. He has a nightmare to track down.

He watches for a moment more as her blonde sister scampers into her room. He is taken back to the night before, to her story of Jack Frost. He had listened from the window outside, smiling to himself the entire time.

_If only she knew…_

* * *

__Thanks for reading :) Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

"Snow day!" Julie enthuses, hoping onto Cassandra's bed.

Cassandra quickly pulls her robe around her body to hide her damaged legs. Her palms ache and she knows they are scratched as well. A yellow Labrador prances is after Julie and curls around the small girl.

"Summer," Julie says to the dog, "Mommy said we don't have to go to school today. We can stay and watch movies and make s'mores…" She continues to babble, petting the soft, short furs on the top of the dog's head.

"Great," Cassandra murmurs. As tired as she is, school would have been a comfort with its boring routine, with its normalcy.

"Maybe Mommy and Daddy will take us shopping." Her voice is high and happy, making Cassandra cringe. It's far too early to be so peppy.

"Lovely, snowflake," Cassandra says off-handedly.

Only barely awake, Cassandra moves about her room looking for clothes.

"Where are you going?" Julie inquires, eyeing the items Cassandra has laid on the bed.

The brunette glances at the clothes. A cream-colored thermal, thick jeans, her dark blue snow boots, and her heavy green jacket pile at the foot of her bed. She holds her blue gloves in her hands gingerly.

"Apparently somewhere cold," Cassandra mutters to herself, then looks to Julie. "Now shoo. I have to change."

The little girl flashes a toothy smile before dragging the dog from the room.

Cassandra decides not to tag along on the shopping excursion, much to her step-father's dismay.

"C'mon, Cassie, I'll have no one to mope with," Justin whines. Cassandra smiles good-naturedly and pats his arm. They both hate shopping and usually spend the time playing I Spy in the mall.

"I'd rather stay home this time. I didn't sleep very well last night." Cassandra yawns for emphasis.

"The Boogeyman under your bed again?" her mother teases.

Cassandra watches them pile into the old Subaru and drive off, the chains on the tires crunching against the icy driveway. Her heart strings pull when she shuts the door. The over whelming feeling of needing to be _somewhere_ makes her anxious. She tries to sit and watch Christmas specials on the Hallmark Channel, but she can't sit still. She quickly loses interest in reading or studying of any kind.

"A walk ought to calm me down," Cassandra mutters to herself as she dons her jacket and boots.

Outside, the sun is just above the horizon. Snow and ice on the ground refract the orange sun, sending long shadows across the front lawn. Cassandra sets out without a destination in mind. The cold air chills her face and flushes her cheeks, brightening her eyes. She loves the cold- always has. When she was younger, she lived in Southern California, just a short walk from the shores of the Pacific Ocean. After her father's heart attack, her mother dragged her to the other end of the continent. Cassandra does miss the mild, beachy California winters sometimes. But she adores snow and the brisk, refreshing feeling of stepping outside into the cold.

Lost in thought, Cassandra doesn't realize where she is until she almost trips over a thorny bush. Shocked into reality, she turns in a small circle, taking in her surroundings. She stands barely a foot away from the icy surface of Lake Ivy. Entranced, Cassandra takes a few small steps forward. The early evening sunlight casts dark shadows across the vacant lakeside. The surrounding forest is dark and in the distance, Cassandra can hear children's laughter from the park. It's eerily still. No birds, no people…no _foxes_.

Cassandra blinks her wide brown eyes. Her dream flickers back to her. Her pulse begins to race as the bush to her left begins to move. She turns, eyes narrowed. Her jaw unhitches as she meets a golden gaze.

He is incredibly tall and thin. Sickly, Cassandra notices by the hollows of his cheeks. The golden hue of his irises are the only color on his body. His skin is a grey pallor, the thin lips almost black. He wears a slim, floor-length trench coat that matches the black of his stringy hair.

"You see me," he muses, his voice pleasant and lulling. It puts Cassandra on edge that such a nice voice can come from someone so strange.

Pitch Black takes a step forward and Cassandra takes one automatically back. He smiles, revealing his crooked and discolored teeth. Pitch is genuinely joyous that this will be so easy. He didn't even need the Nightmares. Not that he has rebuilt his army yet. He is still very weak and only has Onyx, his favorite, with him now.

"Thankfully," the girl mutters sarcastically, her tone fierce but trembling slightly.

Pitch's smile broadens. She is afraid.

"Where is your Winter Spirit now?" he says, his words full of contempt.

Cassandra steps back again, the heels of her boot crunching against ice.

"Don't do it, Pitch," a voice echoes in the small area.

The creepy man tilts his head back and laughs. _There_'s his challenge.

Cassandra takes the moment of distraction, turning away and running. She is highly uncoordinated on the surface of the frozen lake and skids about haphazardly. Gracelessly, she crashes on her rear so hard her teeth jar. The man is suddenly on the other side of the lake, leering in her direction.

Confused and disoriented, Cassandra glances over her should at where the man had previously been standing.

"How-?" she breathes, her words laced with panic.

The other male voice shouts, "Leave her alone!"

"What are you going to do, Jack?" Pitch taunts. "She can't see you."

Cassandra clenches her fists, her hands shuddering with fright. Not only is the creepy man able to move quite quickly, but he has an imaginary friend with a name. Just her luck.

"Don't do this," Jack Frost pleads, standing on the bank opposite of Pitch. The Nightmare King is right, Cassandra can't see him. But Jack can't dwell on that at the moment.

"What?" Pitch tilts his head with an eerie smirk. "_This_?"

He holds out a boney hand in Cassandra's direction, slowly uncurling his fingers from his palm and blowing. A cloud of black, glittering sand settles in a circle around Cassandra who is still sitting on the ice in the center of the lake.

Sweat begins to bead at her temples even though it is below thirty degrees and rapidly dropping.

The Nightmare Sand melts through the ice until Cassandra glimpses the shine of water beneath.

Jack, who had been trying to coax Pitch away from the girl, leaps for Pitch. He disappears in a cloud of black and Jack wraps his arms around cold air. Cassandra clambers to her feet, only to slip and land hard on her right knee. The ice spiders out around her with a harsh crack. Jack whirls around and glides across the ice after her as the ice begins to break apart.

As quick as the Spirit of Winter is, he cannot reach her before the water swallows her up.

Cassandra remembers when she was little and would go on adventures with her father. She had always wanted to go ice fishing but her father wouldn't allow it. He said it was unsafe, that the ice was unpredictable. Cassandra's heart sinks as the water covers her head.

* * *

Jack can't help it. He dives in after her, praying that he can get a grip on the girl. He yanks her from the water and lays her on a nearby snow bank, holding her upright and pounding on her back.

Her eyelids flutter and she won't stop shivering. Frost already coats beneath her nose and her lips are a pale blue. Jack knows his close proximity isn't helping the situation, but he can't leave her until he knows she's alright.

"Wake up," he whispers, brushing her dark hair away from her pale face.

Suddenly, she jerks onto her side and coughs. Icy lake-water spews from her mouth and onto the snow. Jack holds her, rubbing her back between her shoulder blades as soothingly as he can. She attempts to stand, but pitches forward. Jack swings her effortlessly into his arms.

Cassandra cranes her head back. Jack notices with relief that she isn't slipping through his arms, and wonders briefly if she can see him.

She can. _He's beautiful_, she thinks. He doesn't appear much older than her, maybe eighteen or nineteen. His hair is a shocking white that sticks out around his unblemished face. There are dark marks under his eyes, like he hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in a long time. His eyes -those _eyes_- are a brilliant, ethereally blue.

"So cold," she manages to stutter before her head tips back against his shoulder.

Her pulse slows and Jack can't think of anything else to do. He can't take her to a doctor; the only person who can help her now is-

"Wind," Jack commands, "take me to North."

* * *

Well...here's the second one! I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter Three

Toothiana watches as the young woman sleeps peacefully. Her pulse is rapid in her throat and every now and then she flinches. These signs of life make Tooth breathe a sigh of relief. It was a close call for a long time, but North is a miracle worker.

Jack Frost leans in the doorway, his curved staff under his arm.

Tooth glances at him. "She would be dead if it weren't for you. You did a good thing, Jack," she says, her voice a whisper so as not to wake the girl.

Jack nods. After the others lecturing him on his stupidity and irrationalness, it is nice to hear someone was on his side. The half-hummingbird woman stands, her wings flitting behind her.

"She'll be awake soon. Can you go see if North will make her some hot cocoa?"

Jack nods again, his blue eyes never leaving Cassandra's limp body.

Not two minutes after Jack leaves the infirmary, Cassandra's eyes flicker open.

She takes one look at Toothiana, rubs her eyes, and mutters, "Yep. I'm dead."

Tooth grips her hand delicately and helps her shift into a sitting position. The woman is beautiful, but not entirely human as Cassandra can see. Her body is covered in small green and blue feathers and a headdress of sorts crowns her delicate face. Her eyes sparkle an ethereal purple, matching the wings that sprout from her back.

"Did I wake you?" she worries, her voice tender.

"Depends," Cassandra murmurs, "am I really awake?"

Her laugh is airy and pretty, making Cassandra smile. Miniature flashes of bright colors cloud her vision and she swat them away gently. One lands on Cassandra's hand and blinks at her with large eyes. It appears to be a hummingbird, with just as much humanity as the woman flitting around her.

"How cute," Cassandra coos, delicately petting the plush feathers of Baby Tooth's forehead. She looks up at Toothiana, then around the room.

She is on a cot, covered in crisp white sheets. A metal tray with her clothes sits beside the bed. They are freshly washed and show no signs of frost or ice.

"Um, ma'am-"

"Oh, right, sorry sweet tooth. I'm Toothiana, but everyone just calls me Tooth," she smiles, flashing a set of perfect teeth.

Cassandra blinks rapidly. Tooth can practically hear the gears in her head turning.

"Where am I?" Cassandra mutters, mostly to herself.

"Why, the North Pole, of course!" A bellowing male voice replies. The door to the infirmary swings inward.

He is intimidating, with his large height and build, but he laughs joyously and that calms Cassandra a bit. He carries a metal tray with a ceramic teapot and cup with saucer on it. They clink as the man sets them down. Tooth pours a cup of steaming brown and hands it to Cassandra. The girl takes a cautious sip, letting the liquid warm her body.

"Miss Risk, I bet you are wondering why you are here… as are we," he chuckles. His accent is thick and Cassandra places it as Russian. He wears a coat of bright red, trimmed with dark fur. The sleeves are rolled up to reveal tendrils of ink on his forearms. Cassandra tilts her head to one side, then the other to read the tattoos. Naughty, and the other, Nice.

"Oh, my," Cassandra murmurs. Her brown eyes move rapidly as she takes in the man's appearance. His hair line recedes to the back of his skull, but his beard is full and very, very white. His eyes are large, like most of his features, and express the same amount of curiosity she feels.

"Are you…who I think you are?" Cassandra inquires, haltingly.

He laughs, patting the slight bulge of his stomach and she knows without a doubt that she is in the presence of a legend. She doesn't know whether to bow or cry, considering she must have lost her sanity.

"Santa…" she breathes.

"Do you believe, lassie?" Old Saint Nick grins.

Cassandra finds herself thankful to be sitting down. As it is, she reaches out for Tooth's arm and grasps the feather-covered appendage.

"I believe I'm nuts, alright."

He bellows another laugh and she's a bit disappointed it doesn't resemble a 'ho, ho, ho.'

"A sense of humor. Those are nice, aren't they, Tooth?"

The fairy woman sighs, running a hand through Cassandra's hair. "It's been a long time since another girl has been in our midst. I must warn you, this boy's club can be a pain," she explains, her tone conspiratorial. The hummingbirds buzz indignantly and she smiles. "But these Baby Tooth girls keep me company."

"Tooth… you're the-" Cassandra sputters.

"Tooth Fairy, at your service, malady," she giggles.

Santa reaches forward and pats Cassandra's hand gently.

"A friend of mine brought you here, but, you see, that is a problem." He leans forward and she can smell peppermint on his breath. "No mortal has been to the North Pole in centuries. It is forbidden."

Cassandra gulps audibly. Great, she's in trouble now.

"I'm sorry," she squeaks.

The door bangs open again and in saunters the largest rabbit she has ever seen in her life. He's over six feet tall and muscular, his chest broad and expression annoyed.

"I don't blame you. I blame the frostbite-in-the-arse that brought you here," he grumbles, his voice distinctly Australian.

"You talk, too," the human girl says in awe.

He scoffs. "Thank you for speaking the obvious."

Cassandra glances down at the warm red robe wrapped around her body. She scrambles from the bed, noticing that while aching, noting seems broken or terribly injured. She approaches the rabbit and his bushy dark eyebrows lift.

"The Easter Bunny? Seriously? I thought you'd be…" she makes a motion with her hands resembling something the size of a house cat.

"Do you think something that small could be so powerful?" He sticks his nose in the air and it twitches proudly. "I think not."

"My sister is going to flip. She adores you," Cassandra grins.

He smiles back, his long grey ears tilting in though. "Julie, right? Cute kid. Always leaves me carrots."

Cassandra suddenly grips her hands to her chest and turns wide eyes on the others in the room.

"Oh, no," she gasps. "My sister. If I'm dead-!"

"You're not dead, honey bunny," the rabbit snickers, playfully tapping his paw to her cheek. "You're very much alive."

"But, why-?" It comes out loud and aggravated.

"Because of me."

Cassandra whirls around to face him. He leans against a curved wooden staff, the picture of casualness with his ruffled white hair. She holds a hand to her head and tries to breathe evenly.

"North, I think she's going to faint again," the Tooth Fairy murmurs.

"Nope. I'm just trying to wake up," Cassandra grumbles.

"Sandy has assured us that you aren't dreaming."

"And Sandy would be -let me guess- the Sandman?"

The white-haired boy smirks. "She's smarter than you think, Bunny."

"I never said anything to the contrary. I think I was insulting your brains at the time," the Easter Bunny fires back.

"They argue like children, how lovely," Cassandra says to no one in particular. The Tooth Fairy giggles and links her arm through the human's. Idly, Cassandra notes that they are the same height when Tooth's wings aren't giving her a boost.

"Tell me about it," Toothiana huffs.

The boy grins and Cassandra catches her swoon a bit.

"He does have a beautiful smile, doesn't he?" she whispers to Cassandra. The brunette blushes in spite of herself and glances away, to the man in red himself.

"Um, Santa?"

He grins. "Please, my dear, call me North."

"North," she repeats. "I need some answers."

"Right. Come, take a walk with me," he ushers, shooing the bunny and fairy out of his way. The teenager turns and takes the lead down the corridor.

"Jack, why don't you start?" North urges.

The boy turns to her. Without a doubt in Cassandra's mind, she knows his name. His hair like freshly fallen snow and eyes of the coldest blue give him away. Frost.

"You should be dead," he says without preamble. "However, I couldn't let that happen."

"Well, thank you for that," Cassandra murmurs, toying with her long brown hair that won't stay behind her ears. "But, um, why?"

He narrows his blizzard eyes at the girl, the answer obvious in his mind. North walks silently behind them, glancing anxiously between the two. He wishes he had one of his broadswords to cut the tension between them.

"If I may," North interrupts, stepping forward so he creates a blockade. "The Man in the Moon spoke to me last night-"

"I think we need to stop conversing with him," Jack grumbles, glancing up.

Cassandra glances around. With a bit of common sense -albeit, unbelievable sense- she knows where she is now. Santa's workshop at the North Pole. Large, furry creatures amble about, carrying parts of toy robots and tiny tools. Elves dash here and there, no taller than mid-shin. One grips onto the hem of her robe and won't let go. She picks up to the tiny being and cradles him in her arms like a baby. He wears a Christmas tree outfit, making him distinctly triangular in shape. The bell upon his head jingles loudly as he shifts to get comfortable in Cassandra's arms. His round green eyes blink closed and he begins to snore.

All eyes are on Cassandra. She flushes with embarrassment, not sure what to make of the sudden spotlight. Jack smirks. She looks beautiful with a bit of color in her light skin.

North smiles, his bushy mustache raising.

"You are gentle and kind. That is good," he says softly, then clears his throat. "Come along, now. No time to dilly-dally."

He leads up the subtle spiral of the staircase that wraps around the workshop. In the center of the room is a giant, whimsical globe. Specks of golden light flicker and shine on every continent.

"What is that?" Cassandra gapes in awe.

Jack grins slyly at her. "Planet Earth."

She feel like socking him in the arm, magical being or not.

"I gathered that much," she replies dryly.

North places a heavy hand on each of their shoulders. "No bickering. I have had enough of Bunny and Jack, not you too."

Cassandra glances at her feet, murmuring, "Sorry."

Jack sticks his tongue at her and she resists the urge to punch him in his gorgeous face.

"Every light represents a child, one who believes in us," North's words boom with power. "It is a symbol of the belief in us Guardians."

"Guardians," Cassandra repeats, the word weighing on her tongue. It means something imperative, she can tell by the way Jack stands up just a bit straighter.

"Come," North says. "We have much to discuss. Jack, why don't you go keep the yetis out of trouble?"

"Why do you have yetis?" the girl asks, softly so none of the great creatures can hear.

"Who do you think makes the toys?"

She holds the elf in her arms a bit higher and raises an eyebrow.

"That's what we let them think." North winks a glittering blue eye. The color is softer than Jack's, more childish that mystical.

"Catch you later," Jack says, mock saluting and turning on his heel. Cassandra watches him leave. Almost out of nowhere, a long wooden staff appears in his hand, the top curved in on itself. Jack drags it along the banister of the stairs and a light dusting of snow trails behind it.

"No, no, no," North bellows, shooing her along. "No goo-goo eyes for Jack. We have work to do!"

She begins to protest but the elf in her arm coos slightly and she lowers her voice.

"Sant- North," she corrects herself. "This doesn't make sense. Why did Jack bring me here?"

"As he said, you should have frozen in that lake. When he fished you out, you were dead. No pulse. Then, you opened your eyes."

Cassandra knows she should be more interested in hearing her return to the living, but really all she wants to do is explore the fortress. She wants to see what every door leads to, what the windows reveal.

They come to a large wooden door. The doorknob is brass, polished until she can see her reflection in it. North opens the door and shuts them inside. The room is triangular, the opposite wall consisting of a giant window. The view is breathtaking, nothing but snow-capped mountains for miles. In front of the window is a cherry wood desk, covered in red pens, thick paper, and trinkets of all kinds. Cassandra shifts the elf to one arm and delicately hold a nutcracker to the light.

North takes his place in the spacey, forest green wing-backed chair behind his desk. With a motion of his hand a small red loveseat appears opposite him.

"Have a seat," North invites.

As the others have done, he inspects the young girl for any sign of why she is able to be in his office. The Man in the Moon decreed long ago that mortal were to be kept away from the homes of the Guardians. North can't remember the last time a human was in his palace. He feels guilty for it, but North sees the girl as…normal. There is nothing about her that makes him suspect she is anything important. Jack has hinted that she is beautiful, and she seems sweet, but does she have powers, is she immortal? The answer is a puzzling no.

Cassandra fidgets in her seat.

"So I am dead, then. Is this where all girls go when they die?"

North chuckles slightly. "No, child. You are mortal and of the living. The vitality radiates from you, like the glow of a fire." He motions to his right to the fireplace she hadn't noticed before. It crackles to life with the snap of his fingers and she finds herself smiling. He's magical and very much real. Santa Clause is real.

"My parents told me when I was small that they were behind the whole 'Santa'," she holds up air quotes, "thing."

"That is true. As parents got older, they stopped believing. They focused on careers and money. Not the important things like the spirit of Christmas. To save their children from the same fate, they left presents and gave me the credit. But I always leave something special for the good boys and girls."

Cassandra's mind flits to the previous year. She wanted nothing more for Christmas than a cat. Her mother had refused, believing a canine would be more meaningful to the newly formed family.

"Go check your room," she had told Cassandra with a smile.

Julie was overjoyed, and Cassandra was happy she was happy.

On Cassandra's bed, the two girls had found the box, holes carved into the sides. Julie lifted the lid and tenderly plucked the wiggling yellow dog from the box. Cassandra peeked in the box and gasped aloud. Curled in the corner was a tiny black kitten. He mother had blamed Justin, but Justin to this day claims his innocence.

"Thank you for Manhattan," Cassandra tells North.

"A good name for a kitty, yes?" he chuckles.

After a short pause, Cassandra meets North's eyes.

"Why am I here, if I'm not supposed to be?" she finally inquires. "Why did Jack bring me here?"

"To keep you safe." North sighs heavily. "Pitch has resurfaced. For some reason, he came after you."

"And Pitch is…?"

"You may know him as the Boogie Man."

"Right, of course." Why should she be surprised at this point? Cassandra half expects Cupid to fly in with his arrows at the ready.

"He tried to kidnap you, and almost succeeded." North stands, resting his hands flat on the surface of his desk. "You are a very lucky girl, Cassandra Risk."

They are silent for a moment as this sinks in.

"But I'm still not supposed to be here, am I." It comes out in a monotone, more of a statement than a question.

North settles into his seat once again, patting his belly in thought.

"No mortal has ever stepped foot here before, as far as I can remember. Very few have seen us. You have to truly believe to see."

"Believing is seeing," she whispers, as if reciting a line from a cherished poem she heard long ago. "I think my father used to tell me that."

"William Risk was a smart man, and a kind father to you. He always believed even when others did not. That spirit is alive in you.

"The Man in the Moon has allowed you to be here for some unbeknownst reason. I am not one to argue, although Bunnymund…" North chuckles.

It's safe to assume he has called the Easter Bunny by his full name. Strange, Cassandra never thought of the Spring Rabbit having an actual name.

"We shall keep you safe here. As Guardians, it is our duty. After all we may need your help to defeat Pitch again."

Cassandra frowns at this. She has no clue how she would be able to fight a dark entity, especially one with magic. North believes the same. However, he knows the Man in the Moon sent her to him for a reason. And a good one at that.

But there is that word again. Guardian. It seeps into Cassandra's being and wraps around her soul.

"Your guard the children of the world," she murmurs with sudden realization. She gently traces a finger along the sleeping cheek of the elf in my arms. He opens his eyes and yawns adorably.

"We guard those who believe, be it smallest of child or eldest of adult. We protect their hopes and dreams, memories and wonder, and fun." He smirks. "Walt Disney had a light on my globe until he passed away."

"Where do my parents think I am? My sister-"

"All will be taken care of once this blows over," North waves his hand noncommittally. "In the mean time, I am putting everyone to work. That includes you, Cassandra. I hear you are quite the artist."

Cassandra blushes as North rises and holds the door open for her. The elf hops from her arms and trails behind them, stretching groggily.

"Just a hobby of sorts," she murmurs modestly.

"Nonsense! Yetis, get the girl a paint brush!" North demands. The workshop is now a chaotic swirl of bright colors and rushing yetis. Cassandra's eyes dart to and fro, sensing the adventure to be discovered in the room.

* * *

I was finally able to figure out the spacing on this website :D hurray!

Please review!


	4. Chapter Four

When the sun sets behind the mountains, the mythical beings gather in the grand dinning room. A crystal chandelier hangs above the circular table, holly and ornamental balls drape from the limbs. The chairs are tall and upholstered in shiny red velvet, enough of them to seat a small army. A baby blue linen table cloth covers the massive table that is being piled with silver trays. The aroma of turkey and apple pie fills the toasty air.

"What is all this?" Cassandra gasps.

Tooth giggles, linking her arm through the human's like they are the best of friends. "Why, it's dinner silly."

Cassandra smiles as Tooth urges her to sit beside the fairy. As the day had progressed, Cassandra found herself less cautious and confused. Now, she decides to just go with it. It's not like she can fix anything right now, especially with her stomach growling pointedly.

The yetis scrape back the heavy chairs and the girls seat themselves.

North enters the room, chatting amicably to a small golden man. His robe shimmers like sand and his hair sticks up in yellow spikes atop his round head. He resembles a star, glowing softly with his pointed hair.

"Sandy," Tooth answers Cassandra's unspoken question, following her gaze. He waves, flashing an adorably smile. She wave back. The comforting atmosphere is broken by loud voices.

"Oh, go freeze your tongue to a pole," the Easter Bunny snaps, trudging into the room. He sits beside North, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Like North, he has tattoos. His resemble tribal markings on the gray fur of his arms and forehead.

"Why don't you shove a carrot up your-"

"Jack, that's enough," North bellows. Jack Frost drifts into the room. He tosses his stick from one hand to the other, twirling it like a baton.

Cassandra notices that he drifts in with a cold breeze, hovering several feet above the ground. She realizes if she keeps allowing herself to be shocked, this will be a long, exhausting stay. Jack settles in the seat beside Cassandra, flashing a dazzling smile at the mortal. Tooth sighs and wiggles her fingers in his direction.

Inexplicably bothered by the exchange, Cassandra wonders is she should move so they can flirt in peace. She doesn't try to figure out why that annoys her so much.

"Ham?" Jack offers, spearing a piece of pink meat on a large fork and waving it at Bunnymund.

"I'm a vegetarian and you know that," he snaps. He snatches a plump, orange carrot and bites off the top half, chewing indignantly. He's the picture of an aggravated Bugs Bunny.

"Any word on Pitch?" Tooth inquires, daintily sipping from a cup of tea. The liquid is bright pink and smells of fresh roses.

Cassandra eyes the food and drinks, wondering if she should consume any of it. She doesn't want to be like Persephone and eat the pomegranate. The legends are pilling food on their plates, even tiny Toothiana. Cassandra shrugs as her stomach rolls indignantly. The older Guardians continue to talk as Cassandra covers her plate. The items are rich and delicious, ranging from a whole smoked turkey to balled watermelon.

Jack, bored of the conversation, sneaks a roll playfully from Cassandra's plate. Her brown eyes flash with humor and she tosses an asparagus at the boy. He catches it between his forefinger and thumb, smirking.

Bunnymund cracks up, his ears swaying with mirth. Jack picks the green veggie from his arm and tosses it at Bunny who catches it in his mouth.

"Don't encourage him," Tooth reprimands.

Bunny snickers. "Already getting the poor girl in trouble, mate," he elbows Jack.

"Don't make me separate you two," North warns, even though he has no intention of doing so.

"Yes, sir," Jack and Cassandra reply in unison. His words are mocking and hers genuine, but it makes them both laugh. Jack's laugh sounds like the sound of a snowball fight when children should be in classrooms. It's contagious and makes Cassandra grin at him.

Out of the corner of their eyes, the Guardians watch the two youngsters. North is pleased Jack isn't pestering Bunnymund. Hopefully no fist-fights will break out during this dinning experience.

Sandy leans on his elbows, a knowing smirk on his lips. A foot above his head a small cloud of golden sand forms a heart. Jack scoffs and with a wave of his hand, a brisk breeze dissipates the shape. Sandy continues to smile.

Tooth focuses on North's words. Her eyes, however, keep falling on Jack and the young woman. A small smile curves the fairy's lips. Jack is almost care-free; she hasn't seen him so at ease since word got out about Pitch's return.

"Cassandra isn't a Guardian," she tells North gently. "How can a human hold their own against someone like him, especially when he regains his power?"

"Kids have done it before," Bunny reminds her absently.

Jack bites into a turkey leg and waves it at Tooth. "He's still weak…hasn't gained his full power back."

"Well, if you managed to fend him off single-handedly," Bunny grumbles.

"Thank you for that, by the way," Cassandra says, meeting Jack's blue eyes.

He glances away, unable to hold her grateful gaze. He didn't fend off Pitch or fight in any way. Pitch _got away._

"Any time, Cass," Jack replies, feigning indifference.

Sandy breaks the moment, clapping wildly. Small visions in gold appear and disappear at a rapid pace above his head.

Jack and Cassandra glance back at one another, both confused.

"It's best to let North translate when he's done," Jack whispers in her ear, his chilly breath dusting over her neck. She stifles a giggle by taking a sip of her hot cider.

"I don't think so, Sandy," North finally sighs. "Tooth is right. No amount of training will give her powers."

Cassandra shifts awkwardly, highly uncomfortable that they are talking about her like she isn't in the room.

Jack, seemingly bored, casually says, "I'll train her."

Conversation halts. A yeti that was bringing in dessert pauses at the silence, turns, and exits the room hastily.

Then everyone starts shouting over each other.

"Do you have a frozen pea for a brain-"

"It's not safe-"

"I won't allow it."

Sandy sits there, wildly waving his arms to add to the haughty decline.

Cassandra huffs a breath of air and props her chin on her fist.

"I think it's her decision, don't you?" Jack growls, nose-to-twitching-nose with Bunnymund.

"Lovely. Lay your pretty-boy charms on her, that'll help stomp out Pitch," Bunny grunts.

Tooth throws her arms in the air. "_I'll_ train her!"

"But, you're so busy," North begins to protest. One of Tooth's assistants, a Baby Tooth as she calls them, flits to her shoulder.

"Two incisors in Omaha. And make sure the molar from Paris has been put away properly this time," Tooth orders, then frowns, realizing she just proved North's point.

Sandy, ignored, is fast asleep, a bread roll making his pillow on the table.

Cassandra feels like joining him. The day was exhausting and her mind has had enough. Her body, as well. Her vision blurs and the scene before her tilts precariously.

"Hey, hey," Jack murmurs, gently pulling her close to his side.

Her brown eyes slip closed and Jack supports her lolling head with his cold hands.

Cassandra can feel herself being dragged into unconsciousness. Weakly, she grasps onto the collar of Jack's hoodie.

"You have had a long day, child," North says, his voice distinctly quieter. "Rest now. Jack would you take her to her room, please?"

Jack lifts the petite girl into his arms and rises from the table. She nuzzles into the exposed skin of his neck, a small sigh escaping her pale lips. In fact, her entire face has gone pale. Jack gazes down at Cassandra, an odd emotion crossing his face. He tenderly tucks an unruly dark brown strand behind her ear.

"Come back quickly, ace. We still have a lot to talk about," Bunnymund warns Jack.

Bunny watches Jack carry the now passed-out girl from the dinning hall. He is very gentle with her. She brings out his humanity. Bunny shakes his head, his ears flopping about.

Jack takes her to a guest bedroom in the castle, lying her on the bed. The room has no light, save for the half moon shinning in through the huge window. Her eyes flutter open for only a moment, and she smiles. Jack bends down and, as if entranced, presses his cold lips to her forehead. His blue eyes almost glow in the dark, a bright blue that stalls Cassandra's breath.

"Sweet dreams," he whispers and her eyes shut for the night.

* * *

Pitch Black paces the length of his lair, his coat swooshing around his ankles. Onyx stamps nervously beside him.

"This is going to be too easy," Pitch murmurs to himself. The Nightmare snorts. "Her father said her powers were coming to her years ago. Are they suppressed, now?"

Pitch shakes his head. He knows she is powerful, as a winter spirit. The Man in the Moon had blessed her when she was born. Her father knew where she was, knew her potential and hid Cassandra Risk from Pitch. Pitch grins at the memory. William Risk can't stand in his way now.

Frost probably took her to one of his Guardian friends. Now they are all involved. Pitch grumbles irritably. They are a pain, but no match for Pitch.

Onyx snorts again. She is growing agitated being alone.

"Soon, my pet," Pitch shushes. "My army will be prepared soon. On the night of the new moon, we shall go to the North Pole."

He looks up through the skylight at the half moon.

* * *

I feel like there should have been a _dun-dun-dun!_ at the end of this chapter... I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. The next chapter will be up soon :)


	5. Chapter Five

"I don't see how this is going to help anything," Bunnymund grumbles, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I'm with Trix on this one. What are we doing out here, Jack?" Cassandra agrees. She glances down at her snow pants, buried almost knee-deep in the freezing snow.

Jack hovers over the snow before them, wearing the same outfit as the day before- a blue hoodie with intricate silver threading, tight brown pants that are torn and rolled at his mid-shin. No shoes. Cassandra shrugs to herself. It works for him, considering his feet hardly ever touch the ground.

He holds is staff out in Bunny's direction and the intimidating rodent ducks, holding his muscular arms up for protection.

"Silly rabbit," Jack taunts, "this is for kids only."

He pulls his hood over his snow-white hair and grins devilishly. Jack waves his staff playfully at Bunnymund.

"Sorry, mate, but you're on your own. I have other things to attend to," Bunny mutters to Cassandra, turning his back.

Jack raises his staff and winds up, as if pitching a ball before pointing his staff at Bunnymund's retreating back. He is instantly pelted by dozens of perfectly formed snowballs. A giggle bursts from Cassandra's lips. He turns around, his eyes narrowing, and smiles grimly.

"Bring it on, Twinkle Toes," Bunny says, his deep voice reverberating. Cassandra knows better than to stay in the line of fire and dashes off.

Bunny pulls a dangerous boomerang from his back and rushes in the opposite direction.

A cold hand grasps Cassandra's and she finds herself being dragged into the chest of Jack Frost.

"Let's fly," he grins. She wraps her arms around his neck, and lets out a sharp cry as they rocket into the air.

"Jack!" Cassandra shouts, her legs flailing and ultimately latching around his slim hips. Jack revels in the sound of his own name falling from her lips. It has been a long time since a girl his age called him by name.

His laugh is carried away by the wind. They swoop above North's palace, catching sight of Bunnymund scurrying away towards a barn-shaped building. He makes a steak of gray on the white landscape.

"What's that?" she asks, leaning into Jack's ear so he can hear me.

"The stables," he replies. "I'll show you the reindeer sometime."

Cassandra grips tighter to Jack as the two plummet to the snow-covered land below.

When her feet hit the ground with a soft thump, Jack breathes, "You're it."

She whirls around to catch him but he's gone in a blur of snowflakes and cold air.

"Ja-ack!" she sing-songs. "Jack, come back!" Her cheeks and nose are flushed from the cold, but her eyes are dangerously bright.

In the clothes North lent her, Cassandra stumbles through the snow. Her snow boots and pants keep the ice from her skin, and the long-sleeved shirt provides limited warmth. The brown cape around her shoulders whips in the wind, but keeps her warmer than the shirt does.

"This isn't funny!" she shouts, attempting to sound firm.

Cassandra can't keep the grin from her face, however, and Jack's sparkling laugh echoes as he bends the wind. He sneaks up behind her and twines his arms around her waist.

"We're supposed to be training," Cassandra reminds, leaning back into his unexpected embrace. "Don't make me call back Bunny."

"You wouldn't dare," Jack growls, his cold lips brushing her ear lobe. The contact is intimate and sends shivers racing down his spine.

She opens her mouth to call, but cold powder invades her mouth.

"Jack!" Cassandra shrieks in protests, crunching on the snow.

Jack grabs her again, tossing her into the air. With a wave of his staff, the wind holds her up several feet above the ground. She laughs loudly, joyously. Jack can't help the smile that spreads across his face. Adrenaline courses through her veins as Jack has the wind set her gently on her boots.

She rushes to Jack and tackles him, both falling to the snow. Limbs tangled, Cassandra brushes her nose against Jack's in an Eskimo kiss. Jack pulls away and clears his throat. If they stay so close together, he might not be able to control himself. Her lips are very pink and very tempting.

"Okay, okay, I need to have something to show for today incase Bunny decides to test me," Cassandra relents.

Jack nods and taps his staff to the snow. Perfectly round balls begin to roll themselves, glowing an odd blue.

"We're going to make you deathly powerful with a snowball. Your attempts at a food fight last night prove you have exceptional aim; let's put some potency in your throw," Jack suggests, picking up a snowball and weighing it in his palm. He places it in Cassandra's hand and their cold fingers brush together.

He puts his arms around Cassandra, one on her lower back to correct her stance and the other on her arm. Jack demonstrates how to throw -"Not like a girl. Under-hand, like pitching for baseball"- and how to catch -"Baseball, not _football_. The snow is going to go right through your fingers, Cass!"

Cassandra grows increasingly frustrated by his playful words. He isn't taking this seriously and she knows it. Finally, full of pent-up irritation, she winds up and throws a snowball at Jack. It gets him in the side of the head and he turns. His blue eyes are wide.

"Well, huh. That almost hurt," he snickers. She grabs another, fuming.

"Maybe that's enough for one day, eh, Cass?" Jack says, holding his hands up in surrender. She chucks one more anyway just for good measure.

"Now we can go," she says stubbornly.

Jack grins at her audacity and wipes the snowflakes from his face. He sweeps his arm under her knees and lifts her into the air. She crosses her arms over her chest and glares up at him, refusing to wrap her arms around his neck. He grins. _If she wants to play that game…_

Once they are a hundred or so feet in the air, he drops her, letting the wind carry her as he flies alongside. She screams and curses loudly. In a heap, she lands on the balcony of her room at North's palace. She pulls herself to her feet, gripping the golden banister of the balcony. Jack lands gracefully and smirks.

"I don't see why Toothiana has such a crush on you. You're kind of a pain," Cassandra sneers, winking to show she's only joking.

Jack leans on his staff, smiling boyishly at her. Pleasure at her reaction tingles through him.

"You jealous, Cass?"

She tosses her hair and huffs, unlatching the balcony doors and stomping inside.

"I have to meet with North. He wants me to design a new ribbon pattern." She waves a hand at the absurdity of the task.

Jack stays on the balcony, walking along the banister like an acrobat. "I have to go freeze some small towns in Massachusetts so I won't see you tomorrow."

Cassandra, surprised, steps back onto the balcony. She unties the cape and tosses it over her shoulder. Jack is glad she likes it; it was his, after-all.

"When will I see you again?" she murmurs. Jack crouches down and cups her face in his hands. She leans into the cool, even though she had been out in the cold all day.

"Soon. We still have to get the thing that goes bump in the night," Jack grins, but his blue eyes are humorless. "Stay safe until I come back for you."

"Don't catch a cold out there, Jack Frost," Cassandra replies. In a flash of courage, she leans up and kisses his smooth cheek.

He smiles slyly and is gone with the wind.

* * *

Yay another chapter :D Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter Six

Jack throws his staff in the air and catches it without looking.

Jamie Bennett glances at the Guardian, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"School's out now, and Sophie sent her letter to North," Jamie says, just to fill the silence. Jack doesn't even glance at him, his blue eyes troubled and staring off in the distance.

Jamie huffs a breath, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"And I've decided to run off to Vegas to marry Tooth. I know it's sudden, but it just feels right, you know? And I'm nine years old now, I think I can make my own decisions."

Jack mutters, "Totally."

"Jack!" Jamie shouts, shoving Jack. Over the past year, the boy had grown quickly and is now proudly up to Jack's shoulder.

Jack shakes his head and smiles apologetically.

"Sorry, buddy. I just…"

"You're really distracted," Jamie says.

"I know. And I'm sorry. It's just…" Jack sighs and glances at Jamie. "Can you keep a secret?"

Jamie's brown eyes light up. Jack is instantly reminded of another set of chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course. I'm an excellent secret-keeper. Like when Sophie stole an extra cookie after dinner last night-" Jamie covers his mouth with both hands, hiding his slip-up.

Jack ruffles Jamie's hair. "Don't be afraid, alright?"

The mortal boy nods.

"Pitch is back. He's after a friend of mine."

Jack's brow creases with worry. He knows the others can keep an eye on Cassandra while he tends to his duties as a Guardian, but he still frets. He can't seem to help it.

"Bunnymund can fend for himself," Jamie snickers.

"Not Bunny," Jack corrects. "Her name is Cassandra."

Jamie's eyebrows lift. Jack hadn't noticed, but he spoke her name differently. Jamie can tell she is very important to Jack.

"Ew, Jack! A girl? They have cooties, you know," Jamie groans.

Jack grins. "Do they? Aw, man, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"So you like her…like-like her?" Jamie teases.

The older boy's face turns pink.

"You _do_! Ha-ha, Jack's got a girlfriend," Jamie chants.

Jack tosses a snow ball at his human friend.

"Sometimes I can't wait for you to grow up," Jack grumbles playfully.

The young brunette wipes the snow from his head and grins, revealing a gap in his smile. "I'm never going to grow up Jack and you know that."

Jack bends down to hug the boy. He is warm and squeezes tightly.

"Are you leaving already?" he pouts.

Jack runs a hand through his white hair.

"I have to. But how about one more thing before I go?" Jack's grin is devious.

"Snowball fight?"

"Even better. Get your sled."

* * *

"Focus," Bunnymund snaps in front of Cassandra's nose. She blinks and drags her gaze away from the high window.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she mumbles, still completely distracted. Bunnymund clutches a paw to his forehead and groans.

"Do you _want_ to learn, eh?"

"You're going too hard on her, Bunny," Tooth sighs. "She needs a break."

"We don't have time for a break. She needs to be able to defend herself if the situation arises," Bunny fires back.

He points a paw at Cassandra and she seethes. He is treating her like a child, with no mind of her own.

She locks her fingers around his soft wrist and yanks, twisting the rabbit's arm behind his back. Cassandra uses the momentum to pin Bunnymund on his stomach. They crash into a wooden table, sending craft supplies clattering to the floor.

"Clean up in East Wing!" Tooth calls over her shoulder.

"You're stronger than you look," Bunnymund grunts, pulling himself to his feet as Cassandra steps away. He smiles at her and she flashes a grin in return.

"Element of surprise," she taunts.

"Oh, yeah?" Bunny leaps at her and they scuffle into another table.

Tooth hovers nearby.

"Watch your- _oh_, that's got to hurt!" Tooth cringes. "I'm going to get the first aid kit."

Sandy and North watch from the staircase, leaning over the banister.

"What do you think, Sandy?" North inquires, glancing at his companion.

The small man smiles pleasantly and nods.

"I agree. She is good. And strong, in body and spirit."

Sandy watches as the brunette girl pins Bunnymund again, only to be brushed off and sent flying into Toothiana.

"But why is she here?" North sighs. "That is the everlasting question."

A snowflake of golden Dreamsand appears over Sandy's head.

North smiles. "Ay, she is here because of Jack. It is quite sweet how he acts with her, yes?"

Sandy nods along, even though that wasn't quite what he had meant.

He flashes the snowflake again but North isn't paying attention. The Guardian of Dreams shrugs. It will come to light in due time. She will get stronger and wiser, Sandy knows. As the oldest Guardian, he is by far the most observant.

Cassandra Risk is in their midst because she _belongs_ there.

* * *

I know this one is really short. Maybe I'll write another today...


	7. Chapter Seven

Cassandra clenches her fists in the golden Dreamsand and ducks low. The wind whips her brown hair out behind her and she laughs. The Brooklyn Bridge whirs over her head. She has flown in airplanes before, but nothing compares to the air hitting her face, to the view she gets from hundreds of feet above.

Sandy smiles at her, piloting the magic carpet of gold. It glitters like the dust of precious metals.

"Where are you taking me?" she calls, glancing over her shoulder at the Sandman.

Sandy nods reassuringly. The ride turns to the side, warming beneath her body as it morphs into a hang glider. She hangs onto the golden grip until her knuckles turn white. Sandy deposits her on a rooftop. Cassandra peeks around, knowing where she is. She knew when they flew over the park.

"Sandy-" she begins, turning to face the small spirit again. Golden trails weave away from him, disappearing into the homes nearby and stretching out for longer distances. He winks a glittering eye before snapping. The hang glider transforms into a massive eagle. Sandy climbs on and flies off.

Cassandra shudders as snow begins to fall. She finds herself wishing for the cape North gave her. Teetering on the rooftop, she glances around. Her own house is the nearest one.

The A-frame house is completely dark except for a soft pink glow coming from the open window of the second floor. Jack Frost stands easily on a thin branch outside the window. Snow lightly falls, dusting his blue hoodie in white flakes.

Julie doesn't open her eyes. She kneels, her hands clasped on the window seal and her prone face tilted up to the sky. Pale moonlight shines upon her and it illuminates tear tracks on her rosy cheeks.

Cassandra places a hand over her heart as it thumps unevenly.

Jack crouches on the tree branch, leaning forward. Cassandra can barely hear her sister's soft words.

"Please, please bring her home," Julie pleads, her words laced with desperation. "Jack Frost please keep my sister safe."

Jack smiles sadly at the tiny girl. She looks nothing like her older sister, but her voice, in a few years, will sound exactly the same. The way she speaks is similar. Jack can see the beauty in the young girl's heart, the same that he sees in Cassandra. She will grow up to be caring like her sister. Jack glances away to where Cassandra herself crouches on the rooftop across the street. It takes his breath away. No one, not even her younger sister will ever be exactly like Cassandra. Jack taps his curved staff to Julie's window.

Cassandra gazes on in amazement as intricate ice crystals grow. Julie pays no mind, her eyes closed tightly in prayer. Jack draws a heart in the ice and kisses Julie's forehead. She pays it no mind, believing a snowflake has landed on her.

He jumps and the wind brings him to Cassandra. As the cold hits her face, she realizes she is crying. Jack sits beside her and holds his arms out. She scrambles to his side and clutches his sweatshirt tightly, letting a sob escape her mouth.

"She's okay," Jack assures, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"I miss her," Cassandra whimpers. She really misses her sister, her family. She hadn't given much thought to them while away, but now…

She hangs onto Jack tightly as he scoops her into his arms and stands.

He murmurs, "She misses you, too."

Cassandra nods, twining her arms around his chilly neck. The cold is welcome to her over-heated skin. She presses her warm cheek to the exposed skin above his prominent collar bone. He hisses and flinches away but eases back.

"Sorry," she whispers.

Jack doesn't like heat and is hyper-sensitive to temperature. Cassandra radiates a certain warmth that he wants to curl up and bask in. It makes him nervous.

The rest of the journey is completed in silence, Cassandra clinging to Jack like a koala bear. Her tears finally cease, but she continues to clutch onto Jack.

When his feet finally land on solid ground again, Cassandra doesn't let go right away. She finally does and pulls away, but Jack yanks her back, snatching her hand in his.

"You're so warm..." he says quietly, almost to himself, as he holds her hand up. He weaves their fingers together, noticing how small her hand is compared to his own. Cassandra blushes slightly and wipes at her eyes with her other thumb.

"Comes with being mortal, I guess," she shrugs, embarrassed and not the slightest clue as to why.

His blue eyes flicker to her face. He gazes at her for a long moment from under his lashes.

"It comes with being _Cassandra_," Jack corrects, his voice soft.

Cassandra places her hand on Jack's chest, feeling his heart thumping solidly beneath his skin. She is a bit surprised to discover his heart beats. She assumed with being immortal he wouldn't need one. He's just as alive as she is.

They are so close, mere inches apart. His hands wrap around her waist just above the generous curves of her hips. Jack leans in a bit more. His eye lids are half-mast. The cold he radiates is soothing, not bitter and arctic.

Cassandra's lips are parted and with sudden ferocity she wants to kiss him. She wants to know if the Spirit of Winter's lips are as cold as his hands. One of those pale hands comes up to cup her face, his slender finger tracing her cheek bone.

Time seems to freeze as they lean in.

"I hate to break up the moment," a distinctly amused, Australian voice interrupts, "but we have a bit of a crisis."

Cassandra whirls around, Jack breaking away.

"What is it now, Bunny Hop?" Jack sighs, frustration clear as he grits his teeth at the other Guardian.

"North needs to see us."

The human makes a move to follow, but one massive grey paw stops her in her tracks.

"Sorry, mate," he shrugs apologetically. "You aren't on the guest list."

She nods, understanding, and says, "In that case, goodnight Bunny."

He smiles and pats her head affectionately. She turns to Jack who is leaning against his staff, his shoulders slumped forward.

Once Bunny is half-way down the hall, Cassandra rushes to Jack before she can lose her nerve. She grasps his face in her trembling hands and presses a light, quick kiss to his lips. They are soft and shockingly icy.

"Goodnight, Jack," she breathes. He blushes darkly and stumbles out the door after Bunny, glancing over his shoulder at Cassandra as she closes the door.

Cassandra leans heavily on the door and grins into the room she adores. The desk by the door, the shelves of winter-themed poetry, and the sweeping balcony- it's all so beautiful to her. She changes into red plush pajama pants and a tight white t-shirt before slipping beneath the covers of her luxuriously comfortable bed.

It's impossible for her to fall asleep and she tosses and turns most of the night. A sharp tap comes against her window. She's up in a flash, yanking on her snow boots and tying the cape around her neck. She can see the outline of Jack's staff, barely visible in the dead of night. Her heart races.

She slips outside, closing the balcony doors.

"Jack," she whispers, "where are you?"

A deep chuckle breaks the silence.

He steps forward, only barely illuminated. Cassandra glances up and is terrified to see the new moon providing no light.

"Looking for someone?" he purrs. He waves his hand and the Nightmare sand in his hand, resembling Jack's staff, dissipates.

Cassandra whirls around and jerks at the handle into her room. It's locked.

"Pleasant dreams," Pitch coos as darkness invades her vision.

* * *

Your review make my day- you guys are too sweet :) I hope you enjoyed this one... Please leave more of those lovely reviews!


	8. Chapter Eight

Jack flies in through an open window, does a mid-air back flip, and lands on his toes. His cheeks are flushed, his blue eyes bright.

Bunnymund notices that his smile shows no hint of mischief or malice.

"Where have you been?" Bunny asks, twirling his boomerang in his paw.

Jack freezes, caught.

"Out and about," he replies. He feign casualty, but he can't wipe the grin from his face.

"Not even a note to let us know? When did you leave? What time? Jack-" Bunny steps toward the Spirit of Winter threateningly.

Toothiana darts forward, grabbing Jack in a tight embrace.

"Thank goodness you're safe," she whispers.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jack demands.

Sandy, rubbing at his eyes, steps behind Bunnymund and North is quick at his heels. He is clad in a long-sleeved black shirt and pajama pants with tiny reindeer printed on the fabric.

"We have been searching for hours, Jack. Did you see-?" North begins, but Tooth speaks in Jack's ear.

"I'm sorry, Jack. So sorry," she breathes, her voice broken.

"Hey," Jack soothes awkwardly. Bunnymund wraps his arm around Tooth's petite waist and pulls her to his broad chest.

"It's okay, love. We'll find her," Bunny murmurs.

Ice locks around Jack's heart.

"_Her_?"

"She's gone, Jack," Tooth says tearfully. "Pitch took Cassandra."

* * *

Cassandra opens her heavy eyelids. The dimmest light is available, not enough to fully reveal where she is. She stretches out on the packed dirt of the floor. Her head is foggy and she aches like she's slept for twelve hours. The girl stumbles to her feet and feels along the walls. They are made of dirt as well, cold and damp under her touch.

She should be terrified. More than anything, she's excited. A chance to escape, to fight Pitch on her own, to _prove_ herself- she couldn't ask for a better opportunity. A tremor shakes her muscles. Her socked feet are silent on the ground. However, heavy boots thud nearby. Cassandra's hand catches on a large rock embedded in the wall. It comes away with a little muscle and she tucks her arm into her cape to conceal her prize.

"Oh, don't fret, little one, I'm not going to harm you." His voice comes from every direction, eerie and soothing. It isn't something to trust, though.

"You tried to kill me, Pitch. It's a wonder why I don't believe you," Cassandra growls. Light finally appears at the end of the tunnel and she rushes for it.

"You tried to kill me, Pitch. It's a wonder why I don't believe you," Cassandra growls. Light finally appears at the end of the tunnel and she rushes for it.

It's a cave beneath the earth. Above, a small hole acts as a skylight letting in snow. Brass cages hang above. They seem heavy and Cassandra wonders what they are for. The walls are decorated by obsidian torches, lit with an orange fire. The focal center of the space contains a globe, the same size as North's. This one isn't entirely circular, however. Empty space symbolizes the oceans and water routes. The continents are black, the lights flickering like fireflies.

The sound of a horse neighing makes her whirl around.

Pitch pets the black beast on the snout, the picture of calm. He's in control, in his element. She is powerless.

Cassandra glances at the sky where the moon should be. From what she's gathered from the Guardians, the Man in the Moon is a bit of a puppet master.

"Pitch," she spits, moving into a defensive crouch.

"Bravo, you finally learned my name," he grins, revealing his crooked teeth.

The human remains silent as Pitch stalks forward.

"Why am I here?" That seems to be her punch line to every party, and she's sick of it. The uncertainty, the confusion she has felt over the past week fuels her anger. "Why didn't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"I don't want you dead," Pitch sighs like this is the most obvious thing in the world. "I have been watching you for many, many years. You are destined to be something much greater…something more than the Guardians can see."

He pauses, approaching the globe and pressing a bony index finger to one of the lights. It goes out. Horror locks in Cassandra's chest. The Nightmare begins to pace anxiously.

"Like _Jack Frost_," he spits the name, "you are a Spirit of the Winter Season. The Solstice." Pitch moves closer to her with a silent step. "We belong together."

"Whoa, hold up." She holds a hand in front of his face. "I'm going to stop you right there and begin my objections. I'm _human_, and I belong anywhere but with you."

"That is where you are wrong." Pitch crosses his arms and leans causally back. A dark shape materializes behind him, taking the form of a skeletal horse. It is crafted of black sand, very similar to Sandy's magic. Its eyes glow like hellish fire.

"Your father told me himself. Just before he died, actually," Pitch chuckles to himself, as if enjoying a private joke.

This gives her pause. "You knew my father?"

He leans close, his rotten breath making her cringe.

"Why do you think he's dead?" Pitch breaths, his words measured.

Cassandra's heart drops and the wind rushes from her lungs. Her father had died of a heart attack when she was six. No one ever knew why, considering he was in excellent health. Apart from dropping dead.

"You…" she growls, gripping the rock still nestled in her hand.

"It's very easy, really," Pitch promises. "A bad dream that seems so _real_. He wouldn't tell me where you were, how powerful you are. He knew you were figuring out your gifts and protected you with his life."

Cassandra can't move. She can barely breathe.

"Fear is a deadly thing, Cassandra. Want to see?"

The horse stomps forward with a flick of Pitch's head. It presses its cold nose to her face and reality bends. Pitch grins as he works his magic.

_Frigid fingers trace Cassandra's face, tapping her nose playfully. She's in her bedroom at home and curled up in her own bed. Jack Frost lays beside her, his shoulder bare in the moonlight. _

_"I have to go," he whispers reluctantly. _

_She nuzzles closer to him, tangling her fingers in his silky, colorless hair. _

_"Five more minutes," she murmurs childishly. _

_Jack laughs and kisses her forehead. "I have to go take care of things. I'll see you tomorrow night, though."_

_Suddenly, his cold mouth is on hers, moving languidly. She kisses back, gripping onto his neck. The skin beneath her touch raises in goose-bumps. _

_"Tomorrow?" Cassandra calls as he stands precariously on the ledge of her window, yanking his blue sweater over his head. _

_He turns to her, his blue eyes vivid in the night. "Tomorrow."_

_But he doesn't return. Every winter night, she sees herself pace before the open window, gazing at the sky for a sign of the Winter Spirit. She grows taller, her body turning into that of a woman. Then, older. Her fragile skin creases and her steps labor. Her hair falls in gray tendrils around her anxious face. _

_"I love you, Jack," Cassandra whispers, pressing her aged hand to the window pane. The glass is cold, but there is no sign of her Jack anywhere. _

_He's forgotten her. That night, now so long ago, that she had last seen him comes back like a broken picture. She had loved him, and still does. She had believed in forever. That they would be together. It made less sense now. He is immortal, and she is a silly little human who believes in the unbelievable. _

_Now Cassandra is alone._

* * *

She gasps, jerking away from the horse. Pitch looks grimly on.

"You're terrified of not being with him," Pitch muses. "How interesting."

He circles the brunette and she fights tears. Her body shakes from the nightmare image she just experienced.

"I'll never leave you alone, Cassandra." Her body crawls when he says her name.

* * *

Jack drops through the broken child's bed and into Pitch's hole. He grips his staff in his hand, landing silently on the tip of Pitch's globe. Cassandra looks distinctly shaken but unharmed.

"Neither will I," he says, standing to his full height, towering above Pitch from his stance on the globe. His blue eyes are furious as he points his staff at Pitch. "Step away from her."

"Jack Frost come to the rescue," Pitch sneers. "How precious."

He turns to face Cassandra, his golden eyes almost kind. "Remember my words, Miss Risk. You know who you are and where you belong."

Cassandra, covered in dirt, takes a few steps away from Pitch. She glances up at Jack, then back at the Nightmare King.

"I'm going to leave now," she says softly. She moves her cape aside to reveal her rock. It drops to the floor with a thump. "You aren't going to put up a fight."

"No. But I will come after you," Pitch grins. "One day I will collect."

"And I'll be ready," Jack declares.

Cassandra takes a flying leap, boosting her foot on the base of the globe. Jack catches her in his arms and waves down at Pitch.

"Chao, baby," Jack laughs, teasing.

Cassandra wraps her arms around the Winter Spirit but can't bring herself to his level of humor.

She whispers in his ear, "Take me back."

Jack breaks through the bed again and the two soar away from Pitch's lair.

Pitch pats Onyx on the snout. "Never fear. Now she knows. She will come in due time."

* * *

I know this was a bit anti-climatic...but a battle will come eventually, don't worry! And due to classes starting up again i wont be able to update as much as i used to. I'm sorry in advance for that...but i promise i _will_ update


	9. Chapter Nine

"He'll be back," Tooth sighs, "when he's stronger."

"Stop being a kill-joy," Bunny snaps.

"The Easter Kangaroo is right. We should be celebrating!" Jack shouts, doing a back flip in midair.

"That's it!" Bunny cries, jumping for Jack.

Jack cackles, flying higher.

"Don't hurt him, Jack," Tooth warns, fists on her feather-covered hips.

Cassandra watches from the staircase, Baby Teeth pinning her hair up and elves dancing around her feet. She scoops one up and kiss its red nose. When she places him back on the ground, he faints and another elf catches him.

A Baby Tooth ear giggles sweetly.

"Another round of cocoa!" North demands. "Great idea, Sandy. Music, this party needs music!"

The sounds of holiday tunes carry up from the center of the workshop. Cassandra half-expects the Tooth Fairy to fly up and turn herself into a disco ball. Now _that_ would be awesome.

She glances down at her outfit.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" she ask one of Tooth's assistants.

She sighs and claps her hands together, shooing Cassandra down the stairs. The girl laughs and does as she's told.

Cassandra's hair is pinned back in loose chocolate waves, cascading over her bare shoulders. The strapless blue dress sparkles and shines like ice and swishes around her knees as she walks. White ballet slippers cover her feet and tie around her slim ankles. They have no soles, more like socks than shoes. Tooth wouldn't let her wear makeup; not that Cassandra had any on hand.

Bunny sees her first and nods approvingly at Tooth's handy work.

"You clean up nice," he comments. Cassandra leans up on her toes and kisses his furry cheek.

"Thanks. Blame Tooth," she murmurs as Tooth slips an arm around the girl.

"Oh, you love it! And I think someone else will, too," Tooth says conspiratorially.

Sandy waddles to their side, a golden snowflake appearing above his head. Cassandra nods absently, then realizing what she has done, shakes her head.

Bunny laughs loudly.

"She's got it bad, eh?" he chuckles.

Tooth waves them both away. "It's sweet. I'm glad he's finally found someone…"

Cassandra watches the way Tooth's violet eyes fall on Bunnymund. She smiles, ever so slightly. Cassandra was wrong to be jealous of Tooth; she may think Jack's cute, but he isn't the one who has her heart.

The girls both turn and watch as Jack somersaults in the air, twirling to Jingle Bell Rock.

North leans on a workbench, a steaming mug in his hands.

"I've never seen him this happy," North murmurs, unaware that Cassandra can hear him.

He turns and winks deliberately at her and she retracts her last thought.

"Ja-ack!" Cassandra sings.

Jack, his eyes closed as he completes another mid-air flip, grins. He loves when she says his name like that. Like it is something she cherishes. The youngest Guardian swoops down and lands in front of the mortal, only to take a step back, the grin dissipating from his face.

"You look…"

"I know, I know. Blame Tooth," Cassandra repeats, glancing at her feet. Her cheeks turn crimson.

"Thanks, Tooth!" Jack exclaims, taking Cassandra by the hand.

"Any time, sweetheart," Tooth giggles, leaning on Bunny.

Jack winds his other arm around her waist and they are airborne. The song changes, something slower and sweeter, and Cassandra leans her head against his solid chest. A content sigh escapes her lips. After dancing some more, they rejoin the Guardians. The cocoa and eggnog flows heavily as stories of adventure and triumph are regaled.

Cassandra learns of the time, last Easter, when Jack joined the Guardians.

"You should have seen him, Cassie," Tooth enthuses. "So brave!"

"You're one of them," Cassandra murmurs in awe, reaching up to trace Jack's jaw line. "A Guardian."

"The Guardian of Fun," Jack admits. His grin is sheepish. "But enough about me… did Bunnymund tell you he turned into a baby bunny?"

The Easter Spirit's face darkens. "Whoa, now…"

"He was adorable!" Tooth giggles. Bunnymund grins at her.

"Adorable, eh? Is that what I am?"

The sky is dark by the time the festivities die down. Another day away from home come and gone. Cassandra yawns and eyes Sandy, whose Dreamsand creeps dangerously close to his companions.

"Time for beauty rest, no?" North suggests. "After all, big night tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Cassandra inquires as Jack hands her another steaming mug of cocoa.

"Christmas Eve, of course!" North exclaims.

The human almost drops her mug. Jack slips an arm around her shoulders and watches her expression fall.

"Already?" she whispers. "Jack, I've been gone for two weeks."

Jack smiles sadly. "You'll be home soon enough."

North grins broadly, oblivious to the pair's mood.

"I shall deliver you on Christmas, as your sister has asked," he explains.

"I've missed my birthday," Cassandra says with a half-smile.

Jack frowns. "When was it?"

"The twenty-first."

"Ah, a fine day." North strokes his beard. "The Winter Solstice."

North, oblivious to the girl's shock, pulls her close for a quick embrace. He is warm, like sitting close to a fireplace, and smells of cookies and peppermint. Cassandra says goodnight to the others. Jack kisses her cheek lightly and turns to North. The two Guardians talk in low tones. She slips away, off to the guest room in North's palace she has claimed as her own.

Cassandra tosses the unclasped hair pins onto the bathroom sink, then leans forward to spit out her toothpaste. After thoroughly scrubbing her face and running a comb through her hair, she changes out of the beautiful dress. The flexible blue leggings and fuzzy red socks are far warmer. She slips a white tank top over her head, noting with mild surprise that the lace on the v-neck and straps resemble Jack's snowflake pattern.

For the second time in as many nights, she cannot sleep.

A knock sounds at her door and Cassandra tenses. Cautiously, she tip-toes to the door and creaks it open just a crack. Jack's mischievous grin greets her and he grabs her hand.

"Wh-?" she begins but is shushed.

They steal through the dark workshop, past snoring yetis and trying not to step of snoozing elves. Jack yanks her into the snowstorm that surrounds North's palace.

"I'm going to freeze," she complains. Jack simply laughs and takes the girl into his arms. She curls into him, bracing against the onslaught of cold wind and biting snow.

Jack waves his staff, directing the wind around them as they glide over the blank landscape. He comes to a halt above a squat, wooden barn.

"The yetis _should_ be asleep by now," Jack muses.

He emphasizes 'should' a bit too much for Cassandra's liking. Hand-in-hand, they creep inside, closing the heavy door behind them.

It's silent and warm inside the stables, the smell equine and strong. One of the magnificent reindeer snorts in Cassandra's direction. She approaches his stall and gently pet his neck. He's huge, at least six and a half feet tall of solid muscle. His antlers are thick, strong. He's tender, though, nuzzling into her hand.

"Easy, Vixen," Jack warns. "No flirting with my human."

"So that's all I am to you?" Cassandra tries to joke but her words catch slightly.

Vixen takes a step back, his massive head swinging between the human and the Winter Spirit . Vixen's dark brown eyes are intelligent enough to know drama is about to unfold.

Cassandra glances over her shoulder.

Jack leans against his staff, twenty feet in the air. She is being…silly. Like most females. Jack's blue eyes shine with amusement.

"Well, you _are_ human…" he chuckles.

Cassandra blinks in shock. He doesn't know what Pitch said; that she may be like Jack. _Winter_ _Spirit_.

Jack misinterprets her silence and lands before her with a soft thud of his bare feet.

"And you're awfully pretty," he continues, playing idly with a strand of her dark hair.

She waves his hand away and sticks out her tongue, suddenly playful. Jack wonders if he can get whiplash trying to keep up with her moods.

"I bet you say that to all your humans." Her words come out flirtatious. Her brown eyes are flat.

"The only ones who can see me are usually too young for that to be appropriate," Jack laughs and Vixen stomps nervously. Cassandra reaches out and runs his silky mane through her fingers.

"What about Tooth?"

Jack tilts his head to the side, his brow creasing. "What about her?"

"Are you two…a thing?" she asks, a bit helpless to find the proper word.

Jack laughs again.

"We've never been a 'thing.' Cass, just spit it out."

"What am I to you? And if you say _human_, I swear on the moon I will shove an icicle down your throat."

He clutches his throat and murmurs, "Yikes."

They stand in tense silence for a long time. Cassandra finally sighs as disappointment rushes through her. She should have known. What would the mythical, magical, gorgeous Jack Frost want with a simple human girl like Cassandra?

She turns and moves to the next stall. A golden plate on the front of the wood proclaims the reindeer as Comet.

Jack is at a loss for words. He's never had to explain how he feels before, and his feelings for Cassandra are both foreign and dangerous. He moves behind her and encircles her wrist with his fingers, gently dragging her away from the reindeer.

The two stand in the glow of oil lamps. They hang from the stalls and the rafters of the stable, so high only the eight-foot tall yetis could light them.

"I've never cared about a girl this much before. I mean, yeah my sister, but that was a long time ago and _completely_ different," Jack stutters. Cassandra almost smiles. He's so cute when he's flustered.

Jack takes a deep breath. He was able to face down the things Nightmares are made of, yet he can't look a pretty girl in the eye and speak his mind. He says, "I think you're beautiful and funny and brave. You don't take crap from anyone, especially me." His blue eyes shine with sincerity. "When Pitch took you, I thought you were gone for good. A piece of me died a bit, just imagining not being able to see your smile again."

Just for that, Cassandra smiles ever so slightly.

"Will you come visit me, when North takes me home?" she asks, reaching up to run a finger tip along his jaw line.

He swallows hard. "Every chance I get."

"Then stop worrying." Jack knows she is saying it to assure herself, not him. "It'll all work out."

"In the mean time, there's something I can't stop thinking about," he murmurs, his eyes flickering to her slightly parted lips.

Jack moves closer, tilting his head down. She can smell the mint on his breath. Where North was mild peppermint, Jack is sharp spearmint. They come together slowly this time, savoring each second.

It's a soft, sweet kiss. Jack's arms wrap around Cassandra, gathering her against his chest. She can feel his heart thundering beneath the palm of her hand. Her fingers tangle in the silvery hair at the nape of his neck and he makes a sound deep in his throat. Comet and Vixen begin to whine and Jack jerks away.

"Yetis," he grumbles, taking Cassandra's hand and suddenly they are back in the cold tundra. "They sure know how to ruin a moment."

* * *

The next day is a whirlwind. Wrapping paper is everywhere and the workshop is a cacophony so loud no one can hear themselves _think_.

North frantically reads over a tiny notebook, tiny glasses perched on his nose.

"That's the list?" Cassandra whispers to Bunnymund.

"Teeny print. Beats me how he can read it twice each year," Bunny grumbles, continuing to tape bows to boxes.

Jack and Cassandra work together most of the day, sharing quick brushes of fingers and light kisses when they think no one is watching. Sandy grins at Cassandra after Jack leaves the room and she puts a finger to her lips in the universal sign not to tell. He zips and locks his lips, winking. Cassandra pats the golden Dream Spirit on the head and hands him a toy train to wrap.

The hour finally comes as North shouts for the yetis to hitch his sleigh.

Cassandra and Jack rush to see the sleigh. It is a beautiful contraption, classic yet edgy. Not wooden, nor ancient as Cassandra had imagines. In her head, she dubs it the Northmobile.

"Want to go for a joy ride?" she asks Toothiana when North isn't nearby.

"Bunny, hop in!" she giggles. They both shake their heads and step back as Cassandra climbs into the back seat.

North approaches, watching as Cassandra takes her seat. She is clearly awestruck, her brown eyes wide and a grin on her lips.

"North, there are no seatbelts," she says as she feels the white leather seats. North takes his place at the reins and grins.

"That is true."

"This is going to be great!" Cassandra squeals.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," North chuckles, winking at Jack.

Jack slides onto the seat beside her and casually slings an arm around her.

"Don't wait up," he tells the others, mock saluting.

North bellows a laugh, and Cassandra grins. It is the perfect 'ho, ho, ho' she had been waiting for.

The reindeer rear up and Bunnymund waves goodbye, jumping away from the sleigh.

They take off like the start of a rollercoaster and an excited scream rips from her lips. She clutches onto Jack and he laughs, having the time of his life.

The teenagers are put in charge of the sleigh as Santa Clause pops down chimney after chimney. After a while, Cassandra is comfortable enough to lean over the side and gaze at the cities below. Tokyo, Rome, Paris, and London; all beautiful and glowing beneath her.

All too soon, they land on Cassandra's home. North ushers Jack and Cassandra down the chimney with him. It's dusty and they try not to inhale until they are a safe distance from the unlit fireplace.

"He said not a word but went straight to his work," as Clemet C. Moore wrote.

North moves to the stockings first, then the plate of cookies.

Jack takes Cassandra by the hand, leading her up the stairs. It's odd having them both here. Her normal life meets her strange encounters.

Up the stairs, Jack opens her bedroom door and leads her inside. She finds herself blushing at the fact that she has a boy in her bedroom. An extremely attractive one at that. Those silly thought leave her mind as soon as she sees the small figure curled in her bed.

Julie's blonde hair spills over the pillow and a black ball of fuzz is tucked against her tiny body. Manhattan lifts his head, blinks at Cassandra twice, the goes back to sleep.

"Glad you missed me," she whispers to the feline, petting his velvet ears.

"She's slept in here every night that you've been gone," Jack says. He leans around the brunette and tenderly traces Julie's shoulder with his finger.

"Take good care of her. You only have one sister," he breathes, his voice filled with longing.

"You mentioned in the barn that you have a sister…what happened to her?" Cassandra inquires. From the look in his blue eyes, she already knows. "We'll talk later, yeah?"

He smiles thankfully. "Yeah. I'll be back when you need the snow."

She moves closer, weaving her arms around his narrow waist. Cassandra coyly smiles up at him.

"I'll always need the snow," she whispers.

Jack leans down and kisses her gently. Warmth invades his body at the simple touch. He hasn't felt warm in centuries. With a grin, he nips her nose lightly with his teeth and darts to the window.

Cassandra is struck by the image of Wendy standing in the nursery as Peter Pan flies back to Neverland.

"When will I see you again?" she asks. He unlatches the window and balances on the ledge.

"Hopefully very soon. I have to send a blizzard to Montana, but I should be back in a few weeks. Don't fear, Cass," he winks a glittering blue eye. "I'll always come back for you."

She latches onto the collar of his blue sweater, the fabric soft and worn beneath her fingers.

"You better, Jack Frost," she says.

Boldly, Jack replies, "I will, Cass. Because I love you."

Her eyes widen and he kisses her as passionately as he can muster. He takes a step back and hovers over the front lawn, just in front of her window. Jack places two fingers to his pale lips and smiles, extending them to Cassandra.

"Cassie?"

Cassandra whirls around to find her sister sitting up. She rubs at her baby blue eyes and yawns.

A cold wind carries through the open window with the sound of sleigh bells.

"Come here," she tells the small girl, picking Julie up into her arms. She links her arms tightly around Cassandra's neck. The older girl take her to the window and they watch as North's sleigh comes into view.

"Santa!" Julie gasps, waving. North smiles and waves back.

"He's big," Julie giggles.

The sleigh turns around and Cassandra sees Jack. He crouches on the back of the sleigh, his staff in hand.

"Who's that?" Julie whispers.

"Jack Frost," Cassandra breathes. The boy grins and blows a kiss, flipping his staff over and over in his right hand.

Intricate ice begins to form on the window pane, but Cassandra doesn't tear her gaze away from Jack until he is completely out of sight.

Julie is ecstatic, pointing at the glass.

A small heart decorates one of the panes.

* * *

I promise this is not the last chapter! I have a few more in the works right now. I just saw Rise of the Guardians again yesterday and, well, this chapter kind of wrote itself. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter Ten

I was planning on ending the story at the end of this chapter...then i thought _Nah_! So i'm not sure if i'll make a sequel or just continue with a chapter 11. Either way, i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Justin gazes steadily at his step-daughter. As a lawyer, he has been trained to look for loopholes and lies. Cassandra returns his stare appearing, if anything, contrite. Justin knows her story is riddled with lies, but can't bring himself to dig for the truth. His wife just seems thankful she is home, alive. After two weeks gone during winter, it is almost a miracle.

Cassandra, exhausted and freshly-showered, sits at the kitchen table. Her mother won't stop touching her- brushing her hair and holding her hand.

Cassandra is almost chocked with guilt. She can't exactly say 'I've been at the North Pole falling in love with Jack Frost.' They would have her committed, for sure.

Her mother cries as she tells about falling through the ice and hitting her head. Cassandra recites to her that a family by the lake took her in stay until she was better. Her parents hadn't heard of a house being so close to the lake. Honestly, neither had she. It hurts to lie, but she knows she has to.

Later, as Julie and Cassandra open presents and lay on the floor in a sea of torn wrapping paper, Cassandra tells _her_ the truth. Julie lays on Summer, the Labrador, and listens without speaking. Her older sister recites every detail, from the encounter with Pitch to the blue of Jack's eyes. She keeps Pitch's role to a minimum, not wanting Julie to believe and be frightened. She doesn't want her baby sister to find him lurking in her dreams.

When Cassandra is done, the sisters sit in silence for a minute. Julie finally waddles to Cassandra, curls up in her lap, and kisses her cheek.

"You were right. Jack Frost did keep you safe in the winter," she says softly. Cassandra holds the little girl tightly and allows herself a few moments to cry.

* * *

The pavement is crunchy from dirty, mostly-melted ice. Two girls walk home from school in the middle of January. The little blonde girl darts off towards the community park. Her older sister jogs after, almost slipping on the gray snow.

Other boys and girls attempt to make a snowman of the limited supply. Julie joins them, grabbing shabby sticks to make the arms.

"This is horrible. He's a midget!" One of the little boys exclaims, gesturing wildly to the pathetic snowman. He yanks off his red beanie and throws it angrily to the ground.

Julie picks it up and dusts the ice particles off.

"Jack Frost ought to make it snow again," she sighs, wistful. The last time it snowed was Christmas day and she misses the crisp, fresh snow.

"Who's Jack Frost?" the boy asks, curious as he takes the hat back.

Julie's eyes light up and she begins to talk a mile a minute. The other children gather around her, mesmerized by her tale. She points at Cassandra.

"My sissy loves him," she confides.

The little girls sigh dreamily and the boys stick out their tongues.

"If you believe, he'll bring you the winter day you want. Maybe even give you a snow day tomorrow, with no school," Cassandra enthuse as the kids giggle and cheer.

She presses her hand to her heart and smiles at the clear blue sky. She misses him, more than she is willing to admit to a bunch of elementary school children.

A pure white blur flies past and gently explodes against Julie's back. She whirls around and pouts at her sister.

"Where did you get that snowball?" she demands. Cassandra holds up her hands.

"I didn't-"

Another perfect snowball comes flying through the park and hits another kid. They all laugh and look around.

"Where is it coming from?" a little girl with pigtails asks Julie.

The kids race off behind the trees, away from the swing set and entrance to the park. With a curious smile, Cassandra follows.

The clearing beside the park is powdered by freshly fallen, pristine snow. She gasps and turns in a slow circle, taking in the winter wonderland before her. The kids start a snowball fight, giggling and screeching.

Out of the corner of my eye, she sees him.

Jack Frost leans against an iced tree, his staff casually under his arm. He bounces a snowball in his right hand before lobbing it after Cassandra's sister. The kids race by and Cassandra wonder if they see him as clearly as she does.

He catches her staring and grins. She takes a few running strides in his direction and he turns to dart away. Cassandra follows, guided by the sound of his laughter. Just far enough away that the kids can't see her but she can hear them, Jack's laughter ends.

Jack watches her, her breath coming out in quick clouds of vapor. She is just as beautiful as her remembers…more so, if he thinks about it.

"Ja-ack," she sings, glancing around.

Jack shivers even though he is immune to the cold.

He steps behind her, his bare feet padding softly on the new snow.

"Baby, it's cold outside," he breaths against her neck. She turn in his arms, her hands going to his shoulders. Without warning, she yanks him close and embraces him tightly.

"I missed you, too," he chuckles. She pulls away and takes in his appearance. His white hair is as bed-ruffled as usual and his blue eyes shine like frozen sapphires.

He takes a step forward and Cassandra takes one back until her shoulder blades press against a frosty tree trunk. Jack lifts his hand to her neck, tilting her head back.

"I love you," she murmurs, her eyes alight.

He kisses her, then, and the world melts away around them. Jack keeps one hand on her waist and brings the other to twine his fingers with her own. He deepens the kiss and after a moment she feels the cold sweep of his tongue on her lower lip.

Cassandra pulls away, breathless, her lips tingling and on the verge of going numb. Jack leans his forehead against hers, panting slightly.

She smiles and brushes a stand of silvery hair back. Jack kisses the tip of her nose. Cassandra giggles. She can't help it. Her Jack is back and she's deliriously happy.

Julie peers around a barren tree, the sole witness to the couple's reunion. She sneezes softly into her pink mittens. Jack and Cassandra, still wrapped in each other, glance in her direction.

Jack sees her blue eyes focus on her sister and disappointment fills him. She doesn't seem to see him.

"She probably just saw you make-out with the air. That's awkward," Jack snickers. Cassandra socks him in the arm.

"You brought my sister home," Julie says, her voice ringing. "Thank you, Jack Frost."

Jack's blue eyes soften and he kneels in the snow. The blonde runs to him and throws her arms around his neck.

"Come play with us?" she pleads.

Jack holds his hand out to Cassandra.

"Only if Cass does, too." He gazes at her with an endearing expression and her heartbeat stutters. Cassandra takes Jack's hand and lets him pull her through the trees again, the wind aiding their dash.

* * *

It's late March and Cassandra can't help it. She is…sad. It's a huge understatement, but she can't concentrate long enough to decide a better word to describe her emotional turmoil. She munches down Special K cereal, then swallows a mug of peppermint tea, before sneaking back to her bedroom.

Jack lies on her bed, his pale head on her purple-covered pillow and his arms bent, his fingers laced behind his neck.

"I wish I could go with you," she breaks the silence.

Jack closes his eyes, the exchange already hurting. The thought of not seeing her for _months_ pains him.

"We still have today," he says, feigning optimism. "We could go to the park or watch movies or-"

"I just want to stay in. Just you and me," Cassandra admits. She sits on the bed beside him, running her fingers through his shaggy hair. He smiles without opening his eyes.

"That sounds perfect."

He moves forward suddenly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pinning her against his side. She giggles and they wind up wrestling until they fall off the edge of the bed, landing in a tangle of limbs and hair. Jack spits out a clump of her hair and Cassandra dislodges his elbow from her side.

Still laughing, they make for the door, Jack chasing her.

They spend the entire day together, curled up against one another on the sofa. After a rerun of FRIENDS, Jack pulls her close for a long, intimate kiss.

"I'm really going to miss you," she breathes, leaning her forehead against his. The tips of their noses brush together. He smiles and tilts his head in for a deep kiss, the tip of his pink tongue sliding easily along her lower lip.

He's never kissed her like this before. He's never kissed _anyone_ like this before. Jack can feel the heat of her body, the softness of her lips, the curves of her body pressed against his. It's overwhelming. He gathers her against his chest, her knees on either side of his hips.

She can feel the intensity behind the kiss, the adoration, too, because when they separate she is trembling slightly. She exhales and her breath fogs as it meets Jack's.

"Jack?" she inquires when they catch their breath. He leans back so they both are lying down with her against his chest. She straightens her legs and twines them between Jack's.

"Why were you there…that day at the lake?" she clarifies.

Jack's fingers are knuckle-deep in her dark brown locks, trying to carefully unweave her braid.

"Before your father died, he asked me to keep an eye on you. When you went to school, when you went out sledding with friends, I was always there. Making sure nothing happened to you.

I met your father by accident. He had been skiing and had crashed into me."

Jack smiles at the memory of one of his only believers.

"He told me he was sorry and I was so surprised he could see me I almost tackled him in a hug."

The Winter Spirit blushes and Cassandra giggles sweetly.

"You believed, too, when you were little. I know you don't remember, but we used to talk. When you went with him to Aspen when you were, oh, five I guess, you kissed me on the cheek." Jack's blue eyes burn into Cassandra as she fights to remember. She can't seem to. How, is beyond her. Jack isn't someone she could easily forget.

"Then he passed."

The room is silent for a moment. Jack finally pulls her dark strands free and runs his fingers through the silky locks.

"You couldn't see me after that. You stopped believing."

Cassandra leans up, her body arching into Jack, and presses a loving kiss to his lips.

"That will never happen again. I promise you," she swears.

They talk for long hours, holding each other. When the sun slips below the horizon and Cassandra knows her family will be home soon, she walks Jack to the front door.

"I'll be back before you know it," Jack promises, embracing her once more. She holds his face between her hands, memorizing his face with doe-brown eyes.

"I love you, Jack Frost. Don't ever forget that."

She knows the months will be long. He knows the months will be hard. They are already counting down the moments until they see one another again.

"Love you, too, Cass," Jack says. "One day we will figure out a way to stay together."

"I know."

Jack steps back, the ice design on his blue hoodie glistening in the light of the full moon. He presses his fingers to his lips and holds them to her. She does the same and they smile. Jack waves his staff and the wind slowly lifts him into the dark sky.

Cassandra can't watch him go, closing her eyes and pressing a hand to her kiss-swollen lips. Tears don't come, but she can feel her heart splintering down the middle.

In her room later that night, she sits by her window, the panes open wide and a pencil in her hand. Her sketchpad rests against her knees. Moonbeams shine in as her only light. Her pencil flies across the page, sketching in details.

Soon enough, she's gazing at a near-perfect image of Jack Frost.

She tilts her head back, the creamy moonlight bathing her in white. The tip of her nose is cold and pink but she can't bring herself to close the window.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose…" Cassandra sings softly, her words carrying on the last winter breeze.


End file.
